how to kill a muggle
by RedWhiteBlue
Summary: how hard can it be... kill a stupid muggle?  take a muggle, a cold winter night and Voldemort, and you will find out.


**Hey, I am RedWhiteBleu. **

**This is my very first fanfic.**

**If you got any tips or somthing, I will love it if you review.**

**Nothing in this story of myself**

**Waning: not a serious story, if your looking for something serious, you can skip this**

It was a cold winter night. There was nobody on the street. only one man, a tall thin man who wore a robe. his skin was bright white, under his sharp feline red eyes were a flat nose like a snake and a lipless mouth. Yes, Lord Voldemort was not someone you would like to run intro in a dark alley.

"I really want to kill a muggle" Voldemort thought to himself. He went to the first house and knocked. a boy aged about 16 opened the door. "Good evening sir. can I help you?" the boy asked. Voldemot shook his head and stepped into the light. "Mr. wow, nice costume, but heloween was a few months ago," the boy said sarcastically. "I am Lord Voldemort, and I was in the mood for a murder at a muggle, so with this." He stuck out his wand. "Well I'm Paul, I have no idea what a muggle is, and I do not want to die! And please put that stick away for someone sticking out an eye" Voldemort froze, the boy was not afraid ...

why are not you afraid? asked Voldemort. "Where should I fear for?" paul asked Voldemort said nothing. " "Why don't you come inside? My parents are not there and you look like or you could use a beer," said Paul to break the silence. "A beer?" Voldemort thought. never had prompted someone if he wanted to come inside."Well, why not." Voldemort replied. "His parents are not home, so I can put maybe even take some torture" he thought false. He followed Paul inside. it was not a big house, but not little. Voldemort sat on a chair, and Paul went to the kitchen to get a few beers. "Here, the best beer you can get." paul said. Voldemort looked at the bottle. "No butter beer?" Voldemort said "butter what?" asked Paul. "well, try it now, I'm sure you'll like" Paul was right, Voldemort drank the bottle empty and quickly asked for another. Paul laughed. "I know it's Saturday, but for now still want to be drunk ..." he said with a grin. "It is a crime to be thirsty?" asked Voldemort. "No but it is a crime to commit a murder" Paul teased. "Killing is my hobby," said Voldemort. After three beers, his mood changing. He began to find fun! what was with him? "Hey, now you're drunk, maybe we can switch to something stronger?" "No, just give me another beer," said Voldemort. "Are you sure you don't want to use the bathroom to wash off that makeup? Voldemort laughed, he want to right torture Paul because of what he had said, but there was something that make him laugh. "Paul, Paul, Paul, I do not wear makeup" Paul laughed. "Man you are really funny," he said. "You gotta go out with me and my friends, you probably find them great, next week Friday we go to the disco, how does that sound?" Paul laughed. "No I'm too old for that," said Voldemort. "I am immortal, and now that I think about it, there would be more things I'm too old." said Voldemort. "immortal? Yeah me too." paul replied. Voldemort looked at him in disbelief. "So you can not die, like me?" "Man, you can really do die and be immortal at the same time. I've won many awards with School football, I have so often been in the newspapers. I will be rememberd and that makes me immortal."

Voldemort looked at him. "Yes so you can look at it of course" he said. "Well I must once again go" now? " Paul protested. "The word just nice" "Yes now, I have a busy night ahead, and it would also be unwise if there is a beer will go," said Voldemort. Voldemort stood up. "Well Paul, it was nice to meet you. Maybe we see each other again." "Yes, well get there yourself?" Voldemort nodded. "bye Paul " "bye Voldemort... Lord Voldemort" he said with a grin.

Once outside he flew straight to the far malfoy manor. the next meeting with the Death Eaters was almost about to begin. Once he was feeling the alcohol slowly moving away, and began to clear thinking. he hit himself in the head when he realized that Paul was alive. how could he, Lord Voldemort, a mistake like this?

Well, like it? it was fun to make it xD

please review :)


End file.
